darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
After Rescue
Back to 2011 Logs First Aid Swivel Lifeline Hot Rod Arcee The stillness outside of Iacon that follows a battle is broken by a piercing beam of light that descends from the sky. For those who look for the source, the light illuminates a portion of a smooth, organic seeming ship, while silhouetting the rest from distinction. For those who look to where it lands, huddled amidst the light are two silhouettes. At first they aren't distinguishable, but as the light bleeds away into nothingness, the form of First Aid and Swivel are made clear; Swivel with her arms wrapped tightly around First Aid, the end of a sentence being spoken "...ave n' so glad we're not dead coz I dun wanner be dead an'... ooooh... looki, we're back on Cybertron!" Silently, and swiftly, the ship known as Deet moves on. First Aid is looking well... flummoxed is a good word. "I'm glad we're not dead too, Swivel." He tries to extricate himself from the hug, gently. "Thank you, Deet," he calls after the alien ship as she disappears. "I'm really, really glad we're not dead." Swivel makes a close-mouthed 'mmmmmmmm' noise of pure contentedness as she squeezes First Aid when he tries to remove himself from her grasp, only to then release him fully and step back. She rolls her shoulders back and lifts her chin, pointing to herself with her thumb. "Innit a good thing I'm a coward? A proud femme woulna called fer 'elp and jus wooda been slaughtered er captured er somsot!" Swivel beams proudly and then adds, "Remember, CREE-AY-TIVE!" Lifeline apparently missed out on all of the fun. She's just leaving Iacon to head back to Cubicron. The beam of light does give her reason to pause. And ... are there mechs over there? She frowns and detours to see who the others are. First Aid looks embarrassed. "Creative. Right. I'm glad Deet helped. I just wish we could find her pilot for her." He spots Lifeline and waves. "Hey Lifeline. Did you hear anything from Polyphony yet? The comm tech? I left her a message but I haven't had time to go back to Cubicron since then. We saw Deet again. I think- slag that, I *know* she just saved our lives." Lifeline shakes her head no at First Aid. "I'm just now on my way back myself." Swivel lets out a shrill, bubbly giggle, her pauldrons shaking with the sheer enthusiasm for not being dead. Once this dies down she tilts her head, seeing First Aid wave. She turns to where he's looking, seeing Lifeline in the distance. She also begins waving to Lifeline, and then turns to First Aid as he asks some questions. Her optics widen and she glances over at Lifeline anticipating her response, then looks a little bit deflated when it's a negative. She balls her little hands into little fists and holds them up, shaking them a little and making an impatient "oooh oooh' noise. "Kin ya lemme know if Polyphony tells ya anythin? 'COurse I'll share my findin's too... when I get some! Been just dead-ends till now, but I /WILL/ do everythin' ter find that Pilot." First Aid shrugs and smiles. Adrenaline has totally not worn off yet. "It's been a really busy week. And I thought last week was bad!" Lifeline turns her displeased gaze toward Swivel and studies the odd little Neutral for a long and likely uncomfortable moment. "And you are?" Hot Wheels can be seen walking towards Iacon from the highway with a fishing pole in one hand and the other carting the smallest fish ever well, at least to Cybertronian size standards.. though it'd be comparable to a whale to Earthlings. The young speedster looks around fairly clueless as he spots the gathering of mechs, "Hey, what’s with the light show.. there a party going on? I thought Crystal City had all the hoppin' dances." Swivel flickers her optics as Lifeline's gaze falls on her. She doesn't look disconcerted so much as bemused as she tilts her head to the side with an avian-like jerk. After staring at Lifeline for a measure, she grins broadly and points to herself. "Why, I'm Swivel! Ya prolly dun remember me coz ya get so many folks down in Cubi, but I been ter yer shop b'fore, but I ain' a regular. But I real admire you, so professional an in control an doin' what ya can ter keep e'en the lowlies patched up... yer real swell!" She thinks for a moment. "An more 'portanly, I been looking fer Deet's pilot, an if yer lookin' too, then we're a team!" she thrusts an open hand out to Lifeline, inviting a friendly handshake. Arcee sees the lights and ooohs at them. Then she sees Hot Rod. "Been out fishing again?" she asks, "What did you catch?" Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Swivel's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Lifeline's LogsCategory:Hot Rod's LogsCategory:Arcee's Logs